Can't Live Without You
by anubisbackwards
Summary: What if Eddie failed to save Nina and what Senkhara planned actually came true? How does the Osirion feel? How would their friends react? It seems like things are going to change...and will they loose only one of their american friends? Please read,review and tell me if i should continue!
1. THe Afterlife Awaits

Can't live without you

Nina's POV:

Across me was a golden gate that called for their chosen one. Standing there was Isis calling, "the Chosen One has arrived." I finally regained my eyesight it's no longer a mystery on how the afterlife looks like. It was beautiful-I never thought that the afterlife would be this beautiful, there were gold doves flying around, the grass was a magnificent color of apple green and the houses were white mansions side by side, I was guessing that these houses are for the Paragons and the Osirions when they entered the afterlife. Suddenly, a familiar voice called "Nina…"I knew that voice it was the past Paragon Sarah. She doesn't know how much I've waited for us to meet again. And at that moment I knew that that voice would lead me to where I truly belong.

Eddie's POV:

I failed Nina, I failed being the Osirion and worst of all I felt like there was no point of living, she was gone, gone forever. It was the first time I cried, ever in public but it was too much to hold back- my Chosen One was gone, she slipped through my fingers, I could've saved her, I would but I didn't. I could see the rest of the Anubis house members crying, sobbing, and drenched in tears, I could even hear Amber yelling, "she can't be gone, she just can't, Nina, Nina come back!" Ignoring Ambers yells and screams I started to think that I might be in love with Nina, I've never felt like this before towards Yacker. A loud Eddie shook off the thought of me loving Nina but as I come back to reality I could see Fabian approaching me, he didn't look very happy then he starts yelling " this is all your fault, if I was Nina's Osirion I could've saved her, you didn't do your job as the Osirion!" This was too much- a massive nerd yelling at a bad boy it was all wrong but worst of all he was blaming me that I didn't save Nina, I couldn't take this any longer, I couldn't hide what I truly feel anymore so I start yelling "you know what Fabian you think you are all perfect but you're not! You think I don't care that Nina is gone but I do, she is my Chosen One, I love her and she is the only reason that I still have strength to live in this world!" Fabian stepped back I could see the anger and disbelief in his eyes, he suddenly just came running towards me trying to punch me but the next thing I knew was that he was sitting on the floor with a bloody nose-I had just punch Fabian. How could I have done that I didn't mean to but just did. I felt like I had no point in living in this world, it was all over, I couldn't live without her, I wanted to live in a world where we would be together so there was just one thing to do. I quickly picked up the mask and put it on, but before anyone could stop me, it was done.

~The Afterlife Awaits~


	2. Years After

Can't Live Without You

The Anubis house members still had those memories at the back of their mind. It was the horror of loosing their best American friends that made it hard to move on. But they had to, they couldn't just sit there crying and saying, "don't go" or "please come back", it was the way life went. And sometimes they would wish that there would be a pause button in life or even a rewind button to erase those memories that left them scarred forever.

Amber's POV:

As years past I graduated and became Mrs. Lewis. I became a famous fashion designer who in fact still treats Alfie like my own personal servant, but we still love each other like we did during those times in the Anubis house. I shed a tear, the thought of the Anubis times makes me emotional like every December 12 the day I am not the happy energetic Amber or the Amber my clients know, I become the Amber my friends saw after the thing happened. That moment changed me, I couldn't have a normal beauty sleep without yelling Nina's name out loud that usually wakes Alfie up or I don't feel comfortable wearing or even looking at masks they just make me remember of the horrible moment that happened during that night.


	3. What Happens to Joy

Joy's POV:

Ever since Nina and Eddie went to the afterlife things changed. Fabian became closer to me like before and Patricia spent more time with me even now that I own a magazine company. I was thankful that I wasn't the Paragon but at the same time felt bad for Nina, I didn't think of her as a threat anymore it wasn't because she wasn't here anymore but its because she sacrificed her life to save her friends and before she put on the mask she came to me and said "Fabian is all yours" with a smile. I knew that they liked each other a lot but she followed Senkhara's orders just to save him and her friends from the danger that waits ahead of them. I sure did wish that we had been friends instead of enemies before, while she was still here because it would've been nice to have a new friend instead of a new enemy but life just doesn't work that way, my wish will stay a wish it wont become reality but if there was one thing I wanted to do it was to apologize. As years past I was able to move on but the reminder of that horrible day always gives me chills.


	4. Writer's Note

Writer's Note:

I am thinking of deleting this fanfic because no one is reviewing or even reading it. Then I will just write a new one. Maybe…


End file.
